<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soeurs by Arielle_Gracefield_Neverland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277753">Soeurs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielle_Gracefield_Neverland/pseuds/Arielle_Gracefield_Neverland'>Arielle_Gracefield_Neverland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Family, Gen, Hiashi is bad at parenting, Hyuuga Family - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielle_Gracefield_Neverland/pseuds/Arielle_Gracefield_Neverland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était parce que, malgré les apparences, Hanabi admirerait toujours Hinata, qui avait été forte alors que personne ne lui avait demandé. Comme lorsqu'elle se cachait pour l'observé s'entraîner contre cousin Neji.<br/>Après tout, elles étaient soeur.<br/>-<br/>Hanabi repense à son combat contre Hinata et les conséquences qu'il entrainera pour leurs futur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hanabi &amp; Hyuuga Hiashi &amp; Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi &amp; Hyuuga Hinata</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soeurs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depuis ce moment, Hanabi avait toujours cette étrange sensation dans son ventre, comme une culpabilité malsaine qui la grugeait de l'intérieur. Elle repensait à ce que son père avait dit, à ce qu'elle-même avait fait.<br/>
<i>"Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une telle disgrâce dans notre clan," avait-il dit. Son père.</i><br/>
<i>Leur</i> père.<br/>
Elle l'avait senti, à cet instant. Sa soeur l'avait entendu, elle aussi, et Hiashi n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher sa haine. Hanabi savait que son père l'avait senti aussi, sa soeur, juste derrière la porte. Écoutant, probablement avec un certain désespoir, sa famille la délaisser comme si toute sa vie ne valait rien.<br/>
Hanabi se détestait, pour cela.<br/>
Parce qu'elle les avait laissé faire, bien sûr. Elle avait d'abord été si fière de sa victoire, ce jours là, qu'elle n'eut pas pensé à ce qu'elle signifiait. Que sa soeur perdrait tout parce qu'elle avait refusé de battre une enfant, peut-être à mort, pour un seul titre.<br/>
Lorsque Hanabi avait revisionné le combat dans sa tête, elle l'avait comprit, qu'Hinata aurait dû gagner. Elle avait eu le parfait moment pour frapper, mais ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi?<br/>
Parce qu'elles étaient soeurs, bien sûr. Elles avaient partagé tant de mémoires ensemble, tant de joie, de peine, de frustration. Hinata avait refusé de s'abaisser à combattre pour un titre qu'elle ne voulait même pas. Peut-être y avait-il une certaine forme de rébellion derrière cela. De courage, parce que, pour une fois, elle <i>savait</i> qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.<br/>
Sa soeur manquait cruellement de confiance en elle.<br/>
C'était là son plus grand défaut, tout le monde le savait. Car Hanabi savait que sa soeur n'était pas faible. Elle avait une détermination telle dans le regard, parfois! Hanabi se demandait comment elle avait fait pour l'oublier, pour croire qu'Hinata avait été battue par elle de façon aussi pitoyable parce qu'elle était faible.<br/>
C'était faux, oh combien faux.<br/>
Hanabi attendait le jour où Hiashi réaliserait son erreur. Il destiturait Hanabi de son trône de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour Hinata, mais elle s'en moquait. Hanabi n'avait que quatre ans, et pourtant portait le poids du clan entier sur ses épaules. Voilà pourquoi elle voulait voir sa soeur sourire à nouveau. Elle qui avait porté ce poids bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait fait.<br/>
Parce que, malgré les apparences, Hanabi admirerait toujours Hinata, qui avait été forte alors que personne ne lui avait demandé. Comme lorsqu'elle se cachait pour l'observer s'entraîner contre cousin Neji.<br/>
Après tout, elles étaient soeurs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'ai toujours voulu écrire quelque chose sur la relation d'Hanabi et Hinata. Ce texte trainait dans mes dossiers depuis tellement longtemps que je me suis dit qu'il valait autant le publier et voir ce que vous en pensiez!<br/>Laisser un commentaire si vous avez apprécié, c'est encourageant de savoir que mes écrits sont aimés!</p><p>La version anglaise de cette fic est aussi poster sur mon compte sous le nom 'Sisters'.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>